Falling Star
by HetaRussia
Summary: Based off the news report that Russia has been struck by a meteor. Note! This isnt poking fun at the fact that a nation has been hit and taken in a joking matter. It sated with a call, then a visit. How will the other nations react when they hear that the largest nation in the world is in need of help? Summary sucks, the story is better, Modern day hetalia


**HetaRussia here, this story is based off what had happen Friday, I found out that afternoon. Russia was hit by a meteor and thousands where injured. My teacher showed us several videos on Youtube and it was shocking what happen. Houses lost their windows and some builds lost the tops of them. Glass is everywhere. Anyway, this is what popped into my mind. Please note that this isnt making fun of what happen to them but something that I had happen to someone important to me.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when the Allies and Axis got the call that Russia was in the hospital. America was first to receive the call which he promptly told Britain, who told France so on and so on.

They headed over to the hospital in Moscow, where everyone was frantic and bustling about, chaos was everywhere in the hospital, people being rushed in and out of rooms, some sat with scrapes and cuts, while others sat with rags pressed to wounds awaiting treatment. "Was it a terrorist attack?" whispered America to Germany, Germany shook his head unsure "I don't know…hopefully not." "But 'ho would 'ant to strike now? We been at peace of so long?" whispered France. "Maybe it's Georgia? Remember Russia attacked." Britain added, America looked confused "But Georgia is peaceful, Russia hasn't hurt her." "Not _**that Georgia** _you twat! The other one, the one under Russia…or Mongolia." Snapped Britain.

America _oh'd_ and followed the others to the receptionist, France was the one to speak "Bonjour, where is Ivan Braginski's room?" he asked. The woman blinks "Are you the representatives of the other countries?" the others nod and she begins to flip through the pages of patients. "He's in room 300 the last door on the left." She said.

* * *

As they exited the elevator and crossed the long hallway they finally came to the door, bracing their selves for what was to come. They opened the door and was surprised to see the large nation laying on the bed he had a cast on his arm and a IV in the other. He had a small bandage on his cheek and a few bruises. His scarf was hung up on the coat rack along with his uniform. Upon walking closer they noticed he was asleep, his breathing a bit labored and every so often his face would scrunch up in pain.

Everyone was shocked to see the large male look so small, hurt and not to mention helpless. Despite the popular belief everyone has about them, the other nations actually like Russia, he has changed over the years, to them the Cold War, Bloody Sunday, was in the past, yeah, they cant really forget that kind of stuff, but there isnt a law saying they can't forgive him. While the others were trying to figure out what could've done this, America had a mischievous look on his face as he proceed to poke the other, he looked at the other nations and smiled when he noticed they weren't looking , he, without warning slammed his hand into his fellow nation's side, which caused Ivan to cry out and wake. His eyes swimming with tears of pain, as he growled slightly "Fredka!" he managed to say "That hurt!" which sounded more of a pained whimper than anger.

America laughed as he noticed the look he was receiving. "So why are you in here big guy? Not everything can put you here." He said. "It w-was the meteor! It c-came out of nowhere…no one knew it was coming, it happen so fast." Everyone turned to the new voice and noticed Ukraine standing in the door, she held a tray with a tray cover on it, her voice was teetering from braking and steadiness.

"A _meteor_?" everyone said in unison. Ukraine nods. "As in the rocks floating in outter space?" asked asked France, Ukraine nods "But they are so tiny…how can they hurt anyone?" asked Italy innocently. "They just look small, because they are thousands of miles away, aru." China said.

"I dont understand...someone should have known." enterrupted Britain "It happen to fast. And to unexpected...n-no one could've known." said Russia his voice hitching with pain.

The others were silent, not sure what to say "How big was it?" Asked Germany, Russia shook his head "I dont know..." "'ow many are 'urt?" asked France, Russia tried to speak but they pain in his side caused him to choke on his words "At least a thousand..." Ukraine said pressing the button at the end of the IV to give her baby brother some novacaine.

They watched as Russia calmed down and settle more comfortably. Ukraine motioned the others to her side to show them Ivan's wound. She lifted the toasty blanket. On is side was a large black and blue bruise about the size of a football "It may look like a bruise but the bone here is shattered." It took place in Chelyabinsk." she said softly watching her brothers eyes begin to droop.

It was quiet for a heart beat then America jumped up onto the table beside Russia's bed and took his usual heroic stance "I SAY WE BUILD A GIANT ROBOT TO SEND OUTTER SPACE AND CRUSH ALL OF THOSE SPACE ROCKS!" he shouted. This startled Russia from the cluthes of sleep causing to whimper in pain.

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY LOSER! SHUT UP!" shouted the Britiah nation as he grabbed his fellow colonies throat. The two began choking the other and wrestling. Italy sighed and stared at Russia "Hey, Russia will you get better?" he asked softy noticing the male was starting to fall asleep. "Da...I'll...I'll be okay." he said his voice thick with sleep.

Italy nods and smiles turning to Japan who was reading Russia's records "Hrm? Whats that Japan?" he asked softly as to not wake the now sleeping nation. Japan kept staring "This is the record of the meteor...it was travering at 33,000 mires per hour. And it was over 49 ft." he said his voice surprised.

He looked over at the sleeping male who began murmuring in his sleep. "He'rr make it." Japan said with a small smile. "Of course he would, dude. He's Russian!" laughed America "And if he needs help he has us." America said walking up to the bed and patted the railing.

* * *

**Thats it, I couldn't think of anything else, I think its okay. I hope everyone in Russia is okay. That was a horrible thing that happen to those people and I wish them well, and pray for them. And the little fact Japan read, was what I heard from my PenPal...who is stayin with me till they can repair his house. Again I wish the best for everyone in Russia.**


End file.
